


She is Waiting for a Train, and His Name is Dreamy

by jenna_marianne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Inception (2010)
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Crack, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_marianne/pseuds/jenna_marianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hogwarts Express is languishing in the station, longing for a better life, until a mysterious man chugs onto the next track over, offering to whisk her away...in other words, I may have possibly written train porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Waiting for a Train, and His Name is Dreamy

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic originally posted 10/14/2010, somehow inspired by a conversation about [Christine](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0085333/) and [Duel](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0067023/).

The Express was very lonely. Between the start of school and the holidays, there was a vast emptiness of time where she had nothing to do...nothing but dream. Between trips between Hogwarts and London, she slept away her time at the station, until one day, she heard a distant toot, toot, growing ever closer. Who could it be! she wondered. Usually she was alone, separated from the mundane trains that chugged in and out of the station, oblivious and unaware of life or her presence. She waited, anticipating, as she heard the toots again, even closer than before. The Express had been waiting for this train for years, decades, so long she couldn't remember. How she longed for someone to take her far away. She doesn't know where she hopes this train will take her, but she can't be sure. But it doesn't matter - because they'll be together.

Finally, he rolls into the station, on the track parallel to hers. He's dark, and sleek, and oh, so dreamy. They will be able to go anywhere together, she knows it! She rolls forward to the spot where the two tracks merge, and he rolls in and they couple together. It's perfect!

They roll out of the station together, into their future.

  
...and they have many children, and they name the first Thomas. He is blue, and very cheerful.  



End file.
